daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Norbottenspets
Scut *Hardworking and driven, an unstoppable force once you get going. When someone has irked or otherwise displeased you, there are few avenues open to them. You’ll hunt them down in order to deal with them. *Good at chasing down the truth and the facts. You find that searching out what you need comes quickly and easily to you. *There’s a softer side to your nature, a side which is protected by your thick outer layer. *Present a stoic, tough persona to the outside world. *It’s hard to get underneath your skin, as little bothers you. *Strangely enough, while people will permit (i.e. tolerate, let slide) a wide variety of behaviors in you, they persist in holding onto an idealized notion of your character in their heads. *Place little importance on the exterior. You don’t like being judged by your cover alone, and, by the same token, you know that it’s what’s on the inside of other people that counts. *Your average, almost "drab" exterior conceals your strong, bright character. Because of your "plain" appearance people can lose interest in you rather easily, especially if someone "more exotic" comes along. *You take pride in your achievements. *Not shy, aggressive, or nervous. You’re calm but brisk, high-spirited and lovable. *Underestimated, often taken at face value. *Have a simplistic world-view. You take joy in the little things. *Occasional contact from your friends is enough for them to maintain a good relationship with you. *Dislike or are unaccustomed to being spoiled, pampered, and cosseted. *Clean, largely organized, collected. It’s only on occasion that you throw reason to the wind and act a bit scatty. *Alert and watchful, you like having an idea of what’s going on in your life. As such you’re always aware of what’s going on in your immediate surroundings. *Insightful, can read between the lines and clearly see what’s going on beneath the surface. *Your friends feel safe around you because they know that you can take care of both yourself and them. Your presence is something of a comfort to people. *Can anticipate negatives situations; see danger before it arrives. *Independent, have a mind of your own. *Friendly and quite vocal, you like engaging in playful conversation. *An effective communicator. You always manage to get your point across. *Intelligent and cunning. Little goes over your head, though this is not necessarily the impression that you give. *As you’re in possession of considerable stamina (your stamina is hard to match), you’ll keep at it and keep going until the job is done. When tackling a project, you take few breaks. *Consistent, you always see things through to the end once you’ve committed yourself to them. *It’s hard to throw you off balance and take you down in an argument. *Extremely active and energetic, buoyant. *A wanderer, you don’t follow set courses of action and are known for leaving the beaten path (it’s something which you enjoy doing). *Like symmetry and when things are laid out clearly. *Keep your aspirations and worries close to your chest. *Your very individual nature means that your superiors and friends must have considerable patience if they want to make even a little progress with you. *Can be stubborn and immovable, you rarely give any ground. *You respond best to people who have an insight into your character. *Though you’re not very flexible, you’re vulnerable to the power of persuasion and can be coaxed into coming round. If tackled in the right way, you can be swayed into seeing things from another point of view. *You appreciate it when people take the time to understand your preferences and quirks. *Sociable, you get on well with others. *Find yourself with a small but dedicated following. *Newcomers to your group are tolerated, even welcomed. You’re not wary or suspicious of strangers, just naturally curious. *Good with children or childish people, you take immaturity in your stride. *Have a positive attitude which isn’t tainted by a cynical streak. *While friendly, your tolerance only goes so far. You’re not a doormat and don’t accept everything people do to you. *For someone who’s had a hard time of it, you’re uncharacteristically happy, well-behaved, and affectionate. *When you join a new group, you’ll unquestionably accept those who were there before you. They don’t need to prove themselves to your first. *Your presence is small because you’re habitually quiet (easy-going, good-natured). When you speak up, you are noticed. *You’ll happily go along and keep up with anything, providing that it’s built up gradually. *Love feeling unattached and free. You require space as you dislike feeling boxed in. *When enjoying yourself, you’re often quite oblivious to the world and deaf to the words of others. *Tend to lose yourself in the moment a lot. *Require a lot of mental stimulation as you get bored easily and swiftly. *As much as you dislike boundaries, sometimes they’re in place for your own good. If your friends don’t keep a firm hold of you, it can lead to disaster. *Your desire to enjoy yourself is stronger than your bonds to your friends – this is disadvantageous to you in that you’ll refuse to listen to their advice or heed their warnings in favor of plunging into something potentially damaging. The fact that you place having fun over paying attention to friend and co-workers can be damaging to your relationships with them as it comes off as casual disregard of others. *You take changes in your stride. Due to your adaptable nature, you’re proficient at many things (suited to a variety of jobs). *Acutely aware of the passing of time and of your roots; a lover of history. *Companionable, people enjoy having you around as you are a pleasant addition to any group. *An agile thinker, you’re capable of making mental leaps from one thing to another. *Balanced, you don’t operate at extremes. *Clever and animated, and come off as such. *Expressive, even when at rest. *Appreciate it when things are sound (well built or well thought out). *Your friends are very concerned for your safety and peace of mind, and take steps to ensure your welfare. *Enthusiastic about life. *Prefer to work on smaller projects. *Work at a steady pace. *Can seem stand-offish, but this is far from the reality. Category:Author:Scut Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Spitz/Primitive